fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Larcei
, Lakche |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Mananan (Maternal Grandfather) Ayra (Mother) Mariccle (Uncle) Chulainn (Distant Relative) Unnamed Aunt Ulster (Twin Brother) Shannan (Cousin) Galzus (Cousin) Mareeta (First cousin once removed) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Myrmidon (Genealogy of the Holy War) Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Lizzie Freeman |jap_voiceby = Atsumi Tanezaki}} Larcei is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Ayra and the twin sister of Ulster. After Seliph's army defeats the Grannvale Empire, Larcei will follow her lover to the destination of his choice. If she does not have a lover, Larcei will return to Isaach instead. She may ascend the throne, provided that both Shannan and Ulster have fallen in battle. Her substitute character is Creidne. Story Larcei and her twin brother Ulster, were born in an unknown location. Possibly somewhere in Silesse during the army's time there. Following the Battle of Belhalla, they were placed in hiding at Tirnanog with several other children where they were raised by Edain, Shannan ,and Oifey. As they grew their caretakers trained them in combat, but restricted their involvement in rebel activity. At the beginning of Chapter 6, an extermination force is sent from Ganeishire by Danan to destroy the rebels. With Shannan off looking for Balmung in Aed. In addition to Oifey, Diarmuid, and Lester being away on a mission. Following orders to protect Seliph, the twins joined him in intercepting the attackers with support from Lana. Upon repelling the enemy, they began to march on Rivough to confront Danan. Personality Taking after her mother, Larcei is a slightly hot-headed person, who is prone to hyperactive-like tendencies at times. She harbors feelings for Shannan, whom she looks up to, both as a mentor and a caregiver. Iuchar and Iucharba, sons of Danann, also have crushes on her, and either one may join Seliph's army, depending on who Larcei persuades first. Another point to note is that Larcei is among the few who believe Ayra is still alive after the Battle of Belhalla. A conversation she shares with her brother has her heatedly chastising him when he openly doubts the possibility of his mother's survival, swearing to locate her once the war ends. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |115% |55% |7% |65% |40% |25% |40% |7% |} |115% |35% |40% |70% |55% |30% |30% |10% |} |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |35% |35% |7% |} |105% |35% |25% |70% |45% |45% |30% |30% |} |115% |55% |5% |65% |45% |40% |35% |7% |} |95% |50% |10% |80% |50% |40% |40% |10% |} |110% |50% |7% |75% |40% |30% |40% |7% |} |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |45% |35% |7% |} |110% |50% |5% |80% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} |135% |45% |7% |115% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} |100% |45% |7% |75% |50% |25% |35% |7% |} |115% |35% |20% |80% |75% |30% |30% |10% |} |125% |50% |7% |70% |40% |30% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Overview Regardless of her parentage, Larcei has the capability of becoming a phenomenal threat to any unit that moves within her range. She automatically comes with three useful skills, gains a fourth on promotion, and can easily come equipped with a Brave Sword with a very high kill count. Depending on her father, she could well start off with Paragon (Lex), Luna (Chulainn), Critical (Naoise), Sol (Dew), or a handful of other useful skills. With high maximum stats and good promotion gains, she will easily achieve high stats across the board, aside from magic. With such an overwhelming number of advantages, she will almost never fail to clear every Arena battle in each map. Between her incredible loadout of stats, skills, and gear, there are some limitations: her mediocre movement, lack of access to legendary weapons, and near total lack of access to ranged weapons. She faces tremendous competition from the rest of the generation 2 units, namely those who wield legendary weapons. Shannan in particular fulfills a very similar niche to her, but comes armed with the Balmung. This is not to say that she is a bad unit, as she is generally one of the better second generation units, but she has her limitations Should the player not wish to expend legendary weapon uses or plow through maps at fullspeed, Larcei will always be there to cut whoever crosses her path into shreds. Conversations In Chapter 6, Ulster may speak to Larcei, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Larcei may speak to either Iucharba or Iuchar to recruit either one of them. In Chapter 7, Larcei may speak to Shannan, and she will gain two points of strength, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Larcei's father, he may speak to her, and she will gain five points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle has been captured, Larcei may speak to her lover if he is either Seliph, Iuchar, Iucharba, or Shannan. He will gain three points of strength as a result. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 220+1 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester/Deimne: 0+2 *Ulster: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Diarmuid/Tristan: 0+2 *Ced/Hawk: 0+3 *Coirpre/Charlot: 0+2 *Febail/Asaello: 0+3 *Arthur/Amid: 0+2 Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Keen Kin :''A young warrior searching for her mother, elegantly fashioned blade in hand. Ulster is her twin brother, and Shannan is her cousin. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Larcei's Edge Regnal Astra }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' Awakening Heroes :Larcei/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Larcei is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Larcei's Japanese name in katakana can also be rendered as Luchtaine, a deity of art in Irish mythology. He is known to have forged the weapons used to battle the Fomorians. The change to Larcei's name in English can likely be attributed to the fact that Luchtaine is a male deity. Trivia *The Great Knight and the Warrior on Larcei's SpotPass team in [[Fire Emblem Awakening|''Fire Emblem Awakening]] represent Iuchar and Iucharba, respectively. *Larcei's portrait is an edited version of her mother, Ayra's. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters